Inocence
by Papillon Holie
Summary: A inocência dela era detestável. O olhar dela era detestável. Ele tinha ódio de tudo nela. NoitraxNeriel


**Inocence**

* * *

Irritante.

Tudo nela o irritava. O jeito gracioso de andar, a postura ereta de uma guerreira, o olhar calmo de uma humana. Possuía uma posição de honra, não é qualquer um que poderia ser a _Tercera Espada_, mas ela recusava tal posto.

_Tudo porque ela detestava brigar._Irritante.

Como Arrankar, não poderia haver compaixão em seu coração. Eram criaturas sujas por natureza, que deveriam arder no fogo do inferno por sua impureza, mas ela era _diferente_. Tinha a inocência de acreditar que brigas eram coisas fúteis e para pessoas tolas, que tudo poderia ser resolvido com conversas e acordos. Inocente.

Se alguém pudesse purifica-lo, esse alguém era ela. Por pior que fosse a forma que ele a tratava, ela o via como um igual; e era exatamente isso que o irritava.

Um olhar doce, sereno, inocente, que via todos ao seu redor como _coisas_ normais, que dedicava-se aos outros com paixão, que era humana _demais_ ao seu modo de agir, de ver e de pensar.

Ela era pura demais.

Se houvesse um desejo seu a ser atendido, esse seria poder apreciar seu olhar passivo convertido em amargura, em tristeza, em _ódio_. Suas atitudes calmas e controladas em ansiedade, em descontrole, loucura. Sua postura ereta em uma curvatura deselegante, em um modo insano de agir.

-

-

-

-

Mulher.

Calma, carinhosa, gentil e por vezes infantil. Porém, sob tudo isso estava o coração de uma guerreira, que pulsava bravamente a cada batalha e agia elegantemente a cada golpe, como uma _amazona_.

Era inadmissível que ela pudesse ter um cargo maior que o seu. Uma mulher, inferior e frágil, deveria ficar fora quando os assuntos eram campos de batalha. Mas ela não se importa. Ninguém se importa.

Era inadmissível que ela o vencesse. Era inadmissível que ela fosse superior.

Respeito.

Honrada. Pura. Inocente.

-

-

-

-

E lá ia ela novamente. Com toda elegância para ser vista, com todo respeito para ser admirado.

_Mas não por mim. _Neriel tinha por sua natureza, uma personalidade inocente, infantil. Não percebe o vulto atrás de si, nem mesmo quando este a prende contra a parede. Os olhos, antes fechados, abrem-se para visualizar seu agressor.

_Nnoitra. _E mesmo sem saber o que veria a seguir, ela continuou impassível. Calma. Ele segura seu queixo com violência, mas aquele maldito olhar sereno continuava em seu rosto. A beija, sem carinho, sem afeto, sem amor, apenas por atração carnal. Ela não reage. Ele quebra o contato entre os dois.

Puxa-lhe o cabelo esverdeado sem piedade, fazendo-a expor seu pescoço antes coberto pelas roupas brancas. Ela geme, ele sorri. Avança sobre a pele clara, deixando marcas para que fossem exibidas, mostrando o quão digna a guerreira era.

Volta a olhar seu rosto.

Impassível.

Irrita-se. Arranca as suas roupas da Arrankar com desespero, com ódio, esperando, implorando para que ela o parasse, para que puxasse sua espada e tentasse cortá-lo, tentando conservar sua pureza, sua inocência, sua honra. Ela não reage.

Sem voltar atrás, a violenta com severidade, agressivo, sem se importar com os gritos de dor que saíam dos lábios femininos e nem das lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e banhavam seu corpo nu. A dor era insuportável, mas ela não o parava. Após quebrá-la em pedaços, veste-se apressado, enquanto ela cobre o corpo e se acostuma com as novas sensações.

Ele _tenta_ não se importar.

Ela não se importa.

Mais uma vez, frustrado, a segura pelo pescoço, levantando-a, alto, imponente. Em seu próprio olhar, um misto de ódio, raiva, tristeza, frustração. Por que ela não lhe expulsou quando a violou? Não o empurrou ou matou-o de uma vez?

- _Você está feliz...?_

Ternura.

Um olhar doce, de pena, de ternura.

_- Se isso te fizer... Uma "pessoa" melhor... Fizer-te feliz... Eu também estou feliz. Não se preocupe._

E a larga. Cai de joelhos, frustrado com o quão inferior e sujo era em relação a ela era.

* * *

**Com a palavra, a autora:** _Yo happy minna!! Cá estou eu com mais uma oneshot de Bleach ;D (cara, eu tenho que escrever de outras séries também, mas esse anime vicia!), enfim, com um casal que eu acho que tem muita água pra rolar (aqui no ff, pq no mangá...) e muito sal e açucar. Embora eu ache que não seja a primeira a aparecer por aqui, eu espero que gostem mesmo desta fic a fiz em um momento de inspiração; música com MSN com Deviant.art com anime (Final Fantasy Last Order), com desenho, com felicidade e um tiquinho de imaginação. Isso ajuda XD!  
Espero que a Brighit R. Gauthier goste, ela me cobra uma fic oneshot a muuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo XDDD!!  
Bjos e Ja ne \o_


End file.
